1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly, to a mechanical timepiece such as a marionette clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Heretofore, there has been known a mechanical clock having movable dials THAT are moved, for example, on the hour so as to expose ornamental members located behind the movable dials (see Japanese Patent No. 2585944).
The mechanical clock disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 2585944 has a guide mechanism for guiding and supporting the movable dials in a movable manner. This guide mechanism includes a pair of guide ribs projecting on a support plate, sliders attached to the movable dials so as to be slidable on guide surfaces of the guide ribs, and spring members for pressing the sliders against the guide surfaces of the guide ribs.
However, in order to prevent looseness between the movable dials and the guide ribs, the movable dials to which the sliders are attached should be arranged so as to slide on the guide surfaces of the guide ribs, and then the spring members should be attached to the support plate so as to press the sliders. Thus, the aforementioned guide mechanism requires a complicated assembly process for attachment of the movable dials.